Sticks and Tails
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: Takes place during the events of 'My Sonniku'. Credit to ultimateCCC for giving me the idea. When Sticks finds out what love truly is, will she be able to cope with her sudden feelings towards Tails? Rated M for suggestive/sexual scenes and a bit of swearing. R&R Please!
1. What is love

Tails knocked on Sticks' door. She answered it, assuming and guessing correctly that it was Tails.

"So, what did you want me to see you for?" Tails smiled.  
"Hey Tails, I just needed a favour. I can't work this stupid thing," she answered, pointing at a loose door knob. Tails twisted it from side to side to see how loose it was. It nearly came off.

"I see, alright, I should have it done in a minute," He said, pulling a screwdriver and a small, translucent box from his belt pocket.

Almost immediately, Tails got to work. Sticks always wondered how Tails could be so passionate about such boring work, but she put up with it anyways. It was good for whenever she needed help with something. Sonic and Knuckles knew nothing about it, and always recommended to speak to Tails, and Amy knew no better.

Not longer than a few minutes later, Tails was brushing his hands and smiling at Sticks. "Well, it's finished," he laughed victoriously.  
"Thanks Tails!" Sticks said.  
"Alright, see ya!" Tails replied, then he opened the door and strolled out of it.  
"Wait Tails!" Sticks shouted.  
"Huh?" Tails muttered to himself, walking back to Sticks.  
"I forgot, I wanted to ask you something too," she said, sounding a little shyer than usual.  
"Uh, sure thing!" Tails replied, wondering why she looked so nervous.  
"Do you think Sonic and Amy make a cute couple?" she asked.

"Of course! I totally ship Sonamy!" Tails laughed.

"Um... also Tails..."  
"Yes?"  
"What does love mean?"

Tails was taken aback by this question, since when was Sticks interested in such a thing? Oh well.  
"Love, sticks, is when there's someone in your life who you feel is more than just a friend to you. Someone who you wish you could spend the rest of your life with, someone who makes you happy, someone who you really, REALLY like..." Tails explained reluctantly.

"So... That's how Sonic and Amy feel about each other?" Sticks said, looking REALLY awkward now.  
"Yes, I believe so," Tails answered.

"Alright, thanks Tails..." Sticks said. Tails waved goodbye, smiling, and walked out. Sticks watched him go and then shut the door, she jumped on her chair and covered her face in her hands.  
"Oh no! I'm in love with Tails!" she cried.


	2. Confessing to friends

"EEEEE! I can't believe this! I'm so happy for you Sticks!" Amy squealed. Sticks rolled her eyes.  
"Quit squealing, start helping," she murmured in an annoyed voice.  
"Right, sorry, okay, what do you want me to tell you?" Amy asked, trying to stop herself from giggling.

"Well first, fill me in on boys..."  
"Boys?"  
"Boys."  
"Uh..."  
"Ugh... BOYS IN RELATIONSHIPS!"

"Oh, okay," Amy said, then she began to explain everything about boys, "Boys in relationships are usually very kinky and quirky, there's often a lot of things you don't know about them-"  
"Like they're government agents spying on us?!" Sticks interrupted.  
"What? No! Anyways, sometimes not knowing things about them can stir up trouble, but if in your heart you do truly love the person you're arguing with, you won't get a silly thought like that get to you. Sometimes you can't help or stop what boys do, so I find with Sonic that it makes life so much easier if you just go along with it," Amy explained.  
"Eh... would Tails be like that?" Sticks asked.  
"Not exactly the same as Sonic, but every boy and girl is different so I wouldn't know. THEN there's the awkward part, when boys get dirty with you," Amy grinned, watching Sticks get interested.  
Sticks gasped and shouted, "BOYS LIKE ROLLING IN MUD AND GETTING REALLY DIRTY?!" she started smiling and laughing, "I WANT A BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW!"  
"Well not exactly, no," Amy said.  
"Oh," replied Sticks, frowning, she sat down again.

"When I say dirty I mean dirty-minded, as in sexually active, which means boys want to... y'know, have fun," Amy continued.  
"Um..." Sticks said, confused.  
"OH JESUS STICKS WE'VE ALREADY BEEN OVER THIS, HAVING SEX MEANS CONNECTING TWO REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEMS AND DOING IT EITHER TO HAVE Children, TO HAVE FUN OR BOTH!" Amy said, irritated.  
"Oh yes, now I remember," said Sticks, giggling.  
"Aaaaanyways, I don't believe Tails is very dirty-minded, but is easily influenced. Believe me, Sonic is VERY dirty-minded. And it's not always a bad thing..." Amy grinned, raising an eyebrow. This time, Sticks wasn't confused, but interested. As far as they were both concerned, Amy enjoyed 'connecting with Sonic's reproductive system', but Sticks knew nothing about sex except what Amy told her. She wasn't exactly interested in having sex either, she really just wanted to know for the future.  
"Oh Amy, do we really have to go over the whole Sex Ed. thing now?" Sticks groaned.  
Amy laughed, "Hahaha! Oh Sticks, of course not! We can discuss _that_ later."

So the girls continued to chat, and had a right laugh the whole day, right up until the evening.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were laughing and praising Tails, like Sticks told Amy, Tails told Sonic and Knuckles. What Sonic realised though was that Tails and Sticks didn't KNOW that they were in love with each other, and that it was just a one-sided crush in their opinions, he tried to explain this to Tails but he thought that Sonic didn't know anything like that for sure.

"Well, well done anyways buddy! I always knew you'd be the one getting all the girls!" Sonic laughed, Tails smirked and then rolled his eyes. Knuckles grinned and said, "So have you 'made the move' yet?"  
"The Move?"  
"Yeah it's when-"  
"I KNOW WHAT THE MOVE IS!"  
"Okay... sorry..."  
"Knuckles, he means which move do you mean? The sexual one? The date one? The kiss one? The hug one? The flirting one?"  
"Right, I meant the date one..." Then Sonic and Tails breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Okay, uh... To be honest I don't know, Sticks is not playing hard to get, she's not interested in love as far as I'm concerned and probably doesn't love me in which case," Tails said, looking gloomily towards Sonic.  
"Buddy, you're getting the wrong idea, if a girl asks you what love is out of nowhere and you haven't already brought it up and got her interested, that means they're DEFINITELY interested. Plus, since she didn't bother to ask us when we went over, that probably means she has feelings for you. I mean, most things nowadays she asks Amy about! Including boys like us," Sonic explained. Tails' ears perked up.  
"R-Really? You think she... loves me?" Tails asked.  
"Of course!" Knuckles suddenly shouted out, leading Sonic and Tails to laugh.  
"Take it from a guy who has a girlfriend little buddy," Sonic concluded, pointing at himself and grinning.  
"To be fair, it's actually kinda logical that you go out with Sticks, because Sonic and Amy are in love, you're Sonic's best friend, and Sticks is Amy's best friend. Logic? See?" Knuckles smirked. Sonic and Tails looked at him with a surprised and shocked look on their face. On a normal day, Knuckles wouldn't even know what logic IS let alone refer to it in a formal sentence!  
"Who the hell are you man? What have you done with Knuckles?" Sonic exclaimed, and the three friends burst out in laughter.  
Although unlike Sonic and Knuckles, all Tails could think about was Sticks, and all Sticks could think about was Tails. Sooner or later, they both knew one of them would have to make a move...


	3. Realisations and Dirty Truth or Dare

The Sonic Team were playing volleyball at the beach the next day (Tails and Sticks VS Sonic and Knuckles, Amy was the Ref.), but Sonic, Amy and Knuckles had a better plan...

After a while of enjoying the game at a normal pace, Knuckles picked it up a notch, Sonic bounced the ball to him and Knuckles smashed it straight forwards.  
"I got it!" Tails yelled, but Sticks ran for it right behind him. She jumped over his head and grabbed it, falling on her back in the process, Tails tripped over and unfortunately fell directly on top of Sticks.

"While they were on the ground, they had no idea what was happening, they both had their eyes closed and were wincing in pain. Tails opened his eyes first and was glad that he did. He rolled off of sticks and tried to wake her up.

"Sticks? Sticks are you okay?" Tails said, shaking her shoulder.  
"I'm fine Tails..." Sticks said as she woke up. Somehow, she quickly noticed the position she was in, and saw what Tails was doing on her side, she started blushing from embarrassment.  
"Sorry Tails, for tripping you up," Sticks said, getting redder every second.  
"It's okay," Tails reassured her, blushing even more.

He got up, looking at his grinning friends, he blushed awkwardly then turned back to Sticks. He held out a hand and she took it as he helped her up. Then she brushed herself down, trying not to look Tails in the eyes. Then she couldn't help it, she looked up and saw the charming shine in his eyes, the spark, and the twinkle. Immediately, she knew how he felt about her, and she fell in love with him even more. They both were so read by now they could be mistaken for Knuckles, but they didn't care.

Sticks suddenly grabbed his hands, but made sure she didn't hurt or annoy him.

"Tails... d-do... do you... l-love me?" Sticks stammered and stuttered. Tails squeezed gently on her hands.  
"I do, I have done for ages now..." Tails whispered. Sticks looked up into his eyes, her eyes were shining too now.  
"She's so beautiful, I can't believe I waited so long for this moment..." Tails thought, moving his head closer to hers.  
"This is it for me and him, it's now or never..." Sticks thought, moving her head closer to his. Eventually, they shut their eyes in order to experience the complete bliss of sharing their first kiss, their lips joined in the embrace, Sticks wrapped her arms round his neck and he put his arms round her waist.

For quite a while, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles watched Tails and Sticks kiss, a tear running down Sticks' cheek. They didn't dare to take their eyes off the adorable couple.

They weren't exactly French-kissing, but were kissing for nearly ten whole minutes nonetheless. TEN MINUTES OF JUST KISSING! Eventually, Sticks stopped for air. Tails smiled at her warmly. She smiled back and looked at him in the eyes again.

"I love you too Tails," she said, hugging him tightly. Tails gently gave her a peck on the neck and cheek while she hugged him, making her blush even more.

Amy tried not to squeal. Sonic and Knuckles grinned.

By now both Tails and Sticks had completely forgotten about people watching them, and didn't seem to care either.

However, when they turned around and saw the three friends watching them, they looked like they'd just eaten 400 red, hot chilies!

"Don't worry you two, your secret's safe with us," Amy said, while Sonic winked at Tails and Knuckles nodded, grinning.

Later, Tails was talking with Sticks in his house. Sonic was out with Amy so they had the hut all to themselves.

 **WARNING: SORT OF LEMONY, NOT PROPER LEMON BUT STILL IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SKIP TO THE END.**

"So, what do you want to do?" Tails asked.  
"Let's play Truth or Dare," grinned Sticks.  
"Okay," he replied.

"Tails, truth or dare?"  
"Dare..."  
"I dare you to touch me in any spot I point at,"  
"Huh?!"  
"Just do it!  
"Okay..."

Sticks started pointing at spots on her body, Tails touched her on her nose, her mouth, her cheeks, her ear, her arm, her foot, even her stomach! Then Sticks began to get excited. She pointed at her chest, right where her bra was. He touched her there and began stroking her, she moaned in pleasure as he did so, and he grinned. Then she pointed at a spot he didn't expect.

Her thigh, right by her special parts. He touched her there and she said 'move closer', he knew what she meant, and moved his hand closer, and closer, and closer, until he was touching her. He started stroking her again and she moaned in pleasure. Eventually, he stopped, she was sweating and getting a bit giddy.

"So, Sticks, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to give me a striptease and dance to my favourite slow song, Careless Whisper,"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Go on..." Tails grinned deviously.

Sticks groaned as she took off her bra and her skirt, then she took off her panties, surprisingly she was very wet from what Tails saw, that made him very excited.

Sticks, completely naked, turned on the radio and heard Careless Whisper, she started dancing sexily to the song, grinning at Tails every once in a while. Then she started doing moves that implied she 'wanted it'. Tails suddenly felt a bulge in his pants. He thought to himself, "No... not yet... I don't think she actually wants it, it's called a striptease for a reason..."

After a while, the song ended, Sticks SLOWLY put her clothes back on, not noticing Tails' devious stare.  
"So, Tails, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Where's the one spot in this house you'd have sex with me if you could only pick one?"

Tails looked around, grinning, "My shower," he said. Sticks grinned, she loved taking showers, sex sounded VERY fun, so why not?

"Sticks, truth or dare?"  
"I'll go with Truth this time too,"  
"If we were having sex, what's the first thing you'd do to me after we undressed?"

Sticks was silent, and considered what he just said. She remembered how much Amy taught her about sex, then grinned.

"I'd give you a BJ," she grinned again seductively. Tails blushed madly. Two days ago Sticks wouldn't have known the meaning of the WORD sex!

"Alright, Sonic should be back in about half an hour, so I've got one dare for you Tails. May I?" Sticks grinned a fourth time.  
"Sure..." replied Tails, wondering what it could possibly be.  
"We both strip 100% naked, get into your bed and get to second base for 25 minutes," Sticks said, moving closer to Tails and staring at the bulge in his pants. Tails nodded, so they both walked into his bedroom, stripped naked, locked the door and got under the covers. As Sticks said, they got to second base for exactly twenty five minutes.

 **Okay, it's over now.**

Exactly four minutes after that and resting, Sticks got out of bed, grinning at Tails.

"Sorry boyfriend, I've gotta go before Sonic sees us," she said, noticing Tails staring at her all over.  
"Do you like what you see?" she asked.  
"I do very much..." Tails answered.  
"Do you WANT what you see?" she asked. Tails nodded in reply.  
"Then meet me in my hut at 11:50 tomorrow," she winked it him, giving him another erection. Sticks put her clothes on and heard the front door open, she then kissed Tails goodbye and dashed out the back door, Tails put some clothes on, made the bed, unlocked the door and greeted Sonic.

"Hey Sonic! How was your date was Amy?" Tails asked.  
"Great thanks!" Sonic replied, then he grinned, "How was yours with Sticks?"  
Tails blushed and asked, "How do you know I was with her?"  
"Come on buddy you know how well I know you. Did you two... do it?" he replied.  
"No, but we got to second base!" smiled Tails. Sonic laughed and high-fived Tails, who didn't seem as embarrassed as before.  
"HOOORAY! Congratulations buddy!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"Thanks," yawned Tails. He said goodnight to Sonic and went to bed, he was too tired to chat. Sonic was quite tired too, so he went to bed as well.


	4. In bed together (LEMON)

**WARNING: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT A PROPER LEMON, IF YOU ARE NOT 16+, HAVE PARENTAL CONSENT OR DO NOT LIKE LEMONS, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

The next day after that was also a fun day, Sonic and the gang were hanging out for most of the day, then Sonic and Amy went out AGAIN, Knuckles had something to do in the village, Sticks went home to rest and Tails had his dinner.

After dinner, Tails tried to stay awake, luckily he succeeded, at kept his eye on his watch. Eventually the time was 11:40, Tails jumped up, put his socks and shoes on, ran out the door and went to find Sticks' home.

He got there with perfect timing, not even 1 minute early nor late. He knocked on Sticks' door, and she answered not longer than 5 seconds later.

"Hi Sti-" Tails began, but was cut off, Sticks was kissing him. She turned round, pulling Tails, who shut the door and locked it. Sticks dragged Tails into her bedroom and shoved him onto the bed.

"Ready?" she asked.  
"I was born ready," he grinned, getting a massive boner. Sticks pulled off Tails' gear, belt, shoes and socks, then stared at him, grinning.  
"Amy told me all about sex, so I wanted to try it out with you!" she laughed.

She stared at his manhood, which got longer and harder by the second, he lay back on the bed and watched Sticks get undressed. She first took off her bra, as it dropped to the ground, Tails noticed that her breasts were HUGE. He'd never seen such big breasts!

"Do you want to explore me before we begin?" she asked. Tails nodded. So she lay down on her back on the bed and let Tails climb on top of her. He bent over her and started smothering her face and neck with wet kisses.

"I love you so much..." he said, feeling her body, exploring her, touching her everywhere he could, meanwhile he noticed she wanted him to pleasure her, so he began sucking on her breasts, earning loud moans of joy from her.

"Tails... rub me too!" she exclaimed, so he pulled off her skirt and panties, grinning. He noticed that she was wet again, VERY wet. So he began to rub her, she moaned from this and he moved downwards, ready to give her head.

Suddenly, Sticks screamed, "COME ON TAILS! EAT ME OUT!"

And Tails immediately got to work, he sucked her pussy faster and faster, licking the edges, sticking his tongue inside and tasting her walls, he even picked her up and wrapped her legs around his neck, her dripping core opposite his face. He continued to give head for AGES, until Sticks had had enough. She grabbed hold of his manhood and began tugging hard at it, pulling his crotch and making it longer, he moaned in joy, then Sticks turned to face it. She grinned, then licked the tip of it, she kept licking it all over for ages, until finally, she deepthroated his huge sausage, she sucked as hard as she possibly could now and went on sucking madly for ages.  
"Oh fuck yeah... come on Sticks... suck me until I cum!" he moaned. Then finally, he orgasmed. Now it was time for the real fun, Sticks was getting excited, she dragged him once again into the shower, turned the hot water on. Somehow, Tails built her a special shower a while ago, which had multiple types of sprays, she turned the hot steam shower on and let the steam turn up the heat. Sticks bent over and Tails knew what to do. He wanted her so bad, he smacked her tight anus and thrusted hard into her. Moving in and out faster than Sonic runs as she moaned and cried in joy and pleasure. This went on for a while until he finally orgasmed. Now it was time for the real sex.

He pinned Sticks to the floor and continued making out with her, and slowly but enthusiastically, he inserted his member inside of her, she winced nervously, knowing what was about to happen, and squeezed her eyes closed. Suddenly, she felt her virginity break into pieces, Tails had taken her virginity. She winced this time in pain, but after a minute of waiting, she told Tails to continue. He thrust into her, getting faster and pounding her harder every move.

She kept yelling things like, "Come on Tails! Fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you possibly can! Go faster!"

Tails was getting tired and Sticks was getting EXHAUSTED. Suddenly, Tails screamed.

"SHIT I'M CUMMING!" he screamed.  
"Me too!" Sticks cried. And they both reached their climax together, they turned off the hot steam and lay on the shower floor, panting. Cum had splashed every in the shower area. Sticks was blushing, so was Tails.

"I see that was your first time..." Sticks whispered. Tails nodded. "Mine too," she added.

"Do you think you'll be pregnant?" Tails asked.  
"There's no need to worry, Amy gave me the pills," Sticks reassured him.  
"Good..." he panted.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?" Sticks asked.  
"Sure!" Tails smiled. They held hands and walked back to the bedroom. Neither of them bothered to put any clothes on. They just tucked themselves into bed and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Sticks, I love you. Thank you for showing me the joys of reproduction tonight..." Tails whispered.  
"Goodnight Tails, I love you too..." she said as he kissed her on the lips. They hugged together in one final embrace and fell asleep like that for the whole night.

But Sticks had no idea what was going to happen in the morning the next day...


End file.
